


home is wherever you are

by taegyuist



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls, Understanding, Waiting, Warm, beomgyu misses taehyun but he doesn't say it, taegyu, taegyu lowkey bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyuist/pseuds/taegyuist
Summary: "the more you love the person, the more you want to hide. because the more you want to show only the best side of yourself to them." — live on—(or : taehyun thinks beomgyu deserves better.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	home is wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended bc everything comes from my notes app  
> i wrote this during break times while preparing for exams so this is probably not the best of what i could've done t__t  
> slow and short ~
> 
> —
> 
> twt : @ gyufile  
> curiouscat : @ beomfile

_i hate it here._

taehyun sighs off the hard work he’s put into on some sort of plan that’s been running since the start of the day; (yesterday). it only began with some words on a paper and some melody, then suddenly, the next thing he knew, he has plastered that same plan on his computer screen by late afternoon with a few adjustments. 

truthfully speaking, he’s jailed himself in there for so long the room started to feel awkward. it’s like a vacuum, not some sort of sauna spa. the air is thick yes, but it’s cold, _so so cold_ despite the ac being kept switched off for the past five hours. in all honesty, he just wants to shut his computer and go home, but his mind refuses to do so, countless times.

taehyun coughs and clears his throat after drinking the last of his iced silk tea, ponders, staring blankly at the only source of light inside the studio, the desktop viewing several layered draft recordings which he kept changing almost every twenty minutes to the point that it had made him so frustrated.

good thing his phone began to ring, setting his mind off from the current distress instantly when he sees the word _beomgyu hyung <3 _flashed upon the screen that stays waiting for his response. he smiles to himself and slides a thumb to the right, leaning back on the chair to relax for a while.

“hello?”

“taehyun-ah, where is your perfume?” beomgyu’s voice is slow, frail, but stable and eager for an answer.

taehyun pouts at the thought of how the older one didn’t even ask how he was doing, but he lets it pan off his chest. “oh it’s in my bag inside the drawer, why do you need it?”

“because it smells like you.” beomgyu says instead of saying a plain _i miss you_ , which makes taehyun dig his face deep into his turtleneck padding, searching for more warmth. “i just took my cardigan from the dryer so the scent came off.”

the younger one doesn’t reply anything related to it anymore. his silence speaks louder than words, and beomgyu knows it, he knows that taehyun misses him too. as it’s been a rough day, still yet to end. taehyun yearns for beomgyu’s warmth like how beomgyu does for his scent. it brings feelings that are too good for the heart. too, too good.

taehyun finally utters something. “i don’t feel good about these lyrics at all.”

“just rewrite them.”

“i don’t have enough motivation though.” he whines quietly, words muffled through the cloth against his mouth. but beomgyu could still make out what he said anyway. so taehyun closes his eyes, maybe trying to imagine that beomgyu is right beside him, whispering right at his ear instead of hearing his boyfriend’s static tone through the blurry phone call.

“then think of me while writing~”

“so you want me to write shit.”

tyun laughs shortly, his eyes crinkle, and beomgyu can see it even though they aren’t together. “i’m kidding, i love you.”

silence. taehyun then opens his eyes again.

“beomgyu hyung?”

“oh, yeah?.. i love you too.” gyu replies, and the younger could tell he sounds upset, lonely, longing when he continues speak. “when are you coming home?”

“i’m wrapping up in the next hour.”

“you said that the last hour too.” beomgyu reminds him about the previous phone call they had earlier, and it makes taehyun clench his fist, guilty.

it had always been like this, whenever taehyun starts working himself off for hours, he _forgets_ about everything else around him and focuses on the finish line. isolating, hiding, unknowingly self destructing too.

in beomgyu’s case, it’s relationship-destructive. he’s noticed too many times how he’s always the first one to make the call. the first step into everything and anything else. but even so, he understands taehyun. he lets the boy be wherever he wants, do whatever he wants, love whenever he wants.

because beomgyu _knows_ that taehyun’s perspective lies on the saying that the more you love the person, the more you want to hide. the more you want to show only the best side of yourself to them. taehyun thinks beomgyu deserves better. taehyun thinks he’s so _undeserving_ to the point that he sometimes tends to stow away his flaws just to give beomgyu only the best of him. and he thinks he failed this time again after hearing what beomgyu had said, barely managing to say something in return. “i promise, i’ll be home in the next hour.”

“okay.” beomgyu responds with a reassuring tone just to make sure that taehyun won’t beat himself up for it. it also makes taehyun wonder, _why did it have to be this way,_ and _how did he gain a whole choi beomgyu all to himself._ he’s really too damn understanding.

“but don’t wait for me, go to sleep hyung it’s two thirty.”

“yeah, i’m about to sleep now,” the older one informs him. “don’t forget to turn on the heaters okay? and drink hot coffee instead of cold, i keep telling you but you never listen to me.”

“i just had iced tea.” taehyun tells him, giggling at his boyfriend nagging like the usual. “don’t worry i’m seriously gonna drink hot coffee, hyung.”

“you better. if i see any cold drinks in the studio tomorrow i’m going to throw you off the building.”

“no you can’t, you’re in love with me.” taehyun smiles, he fidgets with the zipper of his jacket then proceeds to listen.

“shut up.” the line lags for a bit and comes back smooth again, so does beomgyu. “goodnight, i love you.”

“i love you more, hyung.”

. . .

beomgyu taps the end call and tosses his phone on the bedside table, adjusting the blanket while muttering to himself. “stupid taehyun. how can i sleep, the bed is too cold.”

. . .

so taehyun scribbles, then writes. then scribbles, then writes again. and then later on drinks from his cup of hot flat white that he got from the coffee dispenser outside at the refreshments room like what beomgyu had scolded him about. or to make sure a hundred percent that he won’t be thrown off the building— wait no.

beomgyu is in love with taehyun. remember that.

. . .

and the moon sets outside. though unfortunately, beomgyu wakes up earlier than he normally would, six twenty, to a freezing morning with a large free space at the side of his bed.

taehyun didn’t wrap up like he said he would, he didn’t come home and he _did_ break his promise. more than beomgyu’s little unsettled feeling of annoyance, he’s worried even about the smallest possibilities. anxious and asking himself doubtful questions like what if taehyun _was_ on his way home but something happened on the way? what if he did not drink hot coffee, caught the cold and got too sick to even get a ride back home? what if he got locked inside the studio by accident with no one to call for help?

nevertheless, beomgyu hoards his concerns at the back of his mind and tries to act tough on the outside. fists clasped with a monotonous expression on his face when he arrives to work right away to check the studio, or taehyun. he’s carrying a plastic bag filled with food though. beomgyu doesn’t even cook, but he made sure to kick in some attempt on it and rushed just about ample time to finish making something edible for the younger one to eat instead of relying on unhealthy deliveries.

so beomgyu opens the door of the studio and—

“yah, kang taehy—” stops right at one step in through the doorframe the same moment his eyes met with his sleeping boyfriend curled at the edge of the blue sofa in a poor posture, his padding made into a blanket to keep him away from the cold since the heaters are off. and the only thing that made him visible was the light seeping in from the hallway outside. beomgyu’s heart stings a bit at the sight of it all.

he steps in further and closes the door behind him, dropping the plastic bag on the coffee table to sit next to taehyun, eyes fixated at the boy again with a frown on his face as soon as he turned on the side lamp in the corner before he slowly hovered over to grab taehyun’s hand peeking out of the cover just like how the rest of his body did under the weighted clothing.

“taehyun.” beomgyu whispers softly, weakened by the cold fingers he intertwined with. he then checks to look for the other hand, taking it too and holding both to warm the sleeping boy up a little. beomgyu moves closer, “love.”

it takes one more minute for taehyun’s mind to let the soft-spoken word into him. and for a moment, he forgets about everything else and just crawls into beomgyu’s arms when he lifts his head, leaving the cramped position he was once in as he clutched onto the back of the round boy’s jacket. trying to ignore the needles poking the side of his neck right after his head landed on beomgyu’s chest.

like how solid gallium turns into liquid at human temperature, taehyun melts when he touches beomgyu. he didn’t say anything, nor did he look up to see if it was actually his boyfriend. he could tell from the scent of his own perfume, that yes, it is his person.

“you know i’m kinda mad at you, right?.. i waited an extra hour last night until i realized i fell asleep.” beomgyu’s tone comes off stern, he begins to card his fingers through the back of taehyun’s head though, despite that he was hesitant at first since he wanted to seem really upset.

he inhales deep before continuing, “it was still cold and the bed felt uncomfortable and it was driving me insane, because i couldn’t brush your hair with my hands like i usually do before falling asleep. it was so difficult trying not to call you again ten minutes after the last call we had, taehyun. your voice sounds too different on the phone, and it made me sad, so when i woke up and you weren’t there, i felt really lonely.”

taehyun clings harder onto beomgyu right at the moment the last four words hit him hard, guilt knocking in again. but beomgyu could never stay mad at taehyun for that long. not when his boyfriend is literally seeking for attention and affection at the very given moment.

because beomgyu has so much love to give. some for others, and almost all for taehyun.

“i’m sorry.” taehyun’s face stays hidden, mumbling. “the first snow fell around 4am and i wanted to call you so we could walk together, but i knew you were asleep that time, so i didn’t and just passed out here.”

hearing this, beomgyu’s heart squeezes, and the feeling of not knowing what to say next has completely crumpled him down to the extent that the next thing he did was simply lift taehyun’s head away from his chest so he could see him properly. taehyun is asleep; _less likely_. or perhaps he’s awake and just waiting for beomgyu to say something. and if he really _was_ waiting, it would all go to waste in the end anyway. because beomgyu doesn’t utter anything at all and decided to reciprocate his words with a kiss.

though what’s honestly irritating was that beomgyu’s fringe began tickling his eyelids when he shuts them the same time he closed the gap between their lips, making him shift and run a hand on his own hair before he went on sliding it towards the back of taehyun’s head to make him move closer. and the latter proceeds to hold onto the side of beomgyu’s jacket to stay still, trying hard to avoid losing balance because of how dizzy he’s getting, eventually having to pull away and catch air for a split second.

beomgyu releases a breathy laugh at how cute it was then kisses him again for the last time, tasting the the acidity of old coffee in taehyun’s mouth while he does so and savoring the last of bittersweet, he smiles stupidly as soon as it ended. taehyun frowns.

“i think you bit my lower lip, hyung.”

“deserve.” beomgyu scoffs, hands cupping the boy’s face, “if you get a blister i’ll buy you mouth gel later, okay? i’m sorry~”

gyu cards his fingers upwards on taehyun’s hair, revealing the boy’s forehead where he plants a kiss as an apology. the latter’s cheeks gradually turn pink, and it almost looked like his past self when he first found out that he has really fallen in love with the person he’s with now.

“just eat, i made something!”

“you cooked this, hyung?”

“yep. don’t worry, it’s actually not that bad.” beomgyu removes the contents in the bag, and the smell of food fumes out quickly too, so taehyun grabbed the wrapped wooden chopsticks to dig in.

beomgyu stares at him with eagerness. “how is it? i did well, right?”

a few more seconds in, and the latter flinches, making beomgyu worry before he shifted his face with a smile. “you did.”

so beomgyu smiles back, head falling a bit to the side while he watched as taehyun ate, and everything feels warm now. warm like the simper on beomgyu’s face, which made taehyun realize that, yes;

he’s home now.


End file.
